Computing devices may include memory management systems that dynamically allocate portions of memory to programs at their request. Virtual address space mapping is a memory mapping mechanism in which virtual addresses are mapped to physical address space. In many cases, the operating system manages the mapping. When an application or a device is initiated, it is allocated a virtual address space that maps to a physical address space.
In some cases, the operating system will use a static pinning design, in which the physical address associated with a virtual address is not reallocated until the application or device releases the physical address. However, static pinning of system resources increases the scarcity of memory resources. In other cases, the operating system will use a dynamic pinning design. In a dynamic pinning design, a virtual address may be associated with a physical address on demand. Based on the demand of the application or device, the physical address may be reallocated to a different application or device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.